


Punishment

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Farm Life [4]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Crying, F/F, Handcuffs, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Goddess has gotten fed up with Mistress's behavior
Relationships: Puppy/Mistress/Goddess
Series: Farm Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620019
Kudos: 7





	Punishment

Puppy knelt next to Goddess. A leash trailed up from her collar into Goddess’s hand. The two of them were watching Mistress, who was moaning and writhing while tied to a metal chair. A long vibrator stuck out of her butt, and her cock had a ring around it that vibrated and prevented her from coming. The remote for both was held in Goddess’s hand, and it was cranked up to max. Eventually, Goddess turned the vibrations down and watched Mistress pant, still twitching a little.  
“Why have you been so bad recently Cow?” Goddess asked lightly. Mistress stayed silent for a few minutes, and the vibes were turned up to maximum. Mistress entire body tensed, and she screamed. The scream echoed around the dungeon until Goddess turned the remote down again.  
“Answer me Cow. Why have you been bad?” Goddess tone was harder, and Puppy resisted the urge to roll over and show belly.  
“G-g-g-guess I’m a b-b-bad girl,” Mistress stuttered, but still managed a vicious grin. Goddess looked at her sharply.  
“I can leave you here overnight Cow. Just you and the vibes. At max. If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll come down to fuck you later if Puppy gets too worn out. Is that what you want me to do?” Goddess stared at Mistress, and held up the remote again.  
“It’s what I deserve,” Mistress muttered. Goddess heard her. She stormed across the room and almost lifted Mistress out of the chair as she gripped her throat. Puppy stayed next to the dropped leash.  
“Is that what this is? You think that you deserve to be just a cheap toy to be thrown away at any time?” Goddess’s voice was tight with anger, and Puppy saw the flinch on Mistress’s face. “You think I let just anyone join me and Puppy? You think I let random strangers into my house? You think I don’t care about you?” Goddess spat, and Puppy whimpered.  
Mistress flinched, “I-I-I-I-I-” she stammered.  
“I fucking love you you self-sabotaging misanthrope. I know exactly what you expect us to do. You expect Puppy to treat you as a nice cock to keep around if I get bored, and me to see you as a whipping girl and pocket pussy.” Mistress flinched and looked at Puppy, who was sobbing quietly. Mistress slowly slumped down, and Goddess released her.  
“You are none of those things. Look at me,” Goddess spoke quietly, and Mistress met her gaze, tears in her eyes. “You are an amazing woman, with a taste in music that Puppy is constantly jamming out to.” Mistress’s eyes went wide and she looked at Puppy, who shrugged.  
“I never knew punk could get that good before,” she said.   
“You keep playing pranks that make my life more interesting, much as I’m loathe to admit it. Puppy has never felt better about her body than after you joined us. I have someone who is willing to argue with me. Puppy has someone willing to try out her cooking experiments.”  
“Goddess just kept saying ‘exceptional.’ It was kinda a buzzkill,” Puppy chimed in.  
“I have two amazing subs who make me feel powerful and in charge even when I’m having an off day.”  
“I have two amazing dommes who make me feel loved and cared for even when I’m not with them.”  
“We don’t want you to leave,” Goddess and Puppy spoke as one.  
Mistress looked at the floor and started sobbing. “I-I-I’m s-s-s-s-sorry,” her voice was shattering, and Puppy broke her rules and climbed into her lab to cradle her head. Goddess held both of them, and the tears slowly faded into silence. Eventually, Goddess broke the silence.  
“Are you feeling better?” She asked gently. Mistress nodded. “Good, because now I need to punish both of you.”  
Puppy and Mistress nodded together. “Yes Goddess.”  
“Puppy, fetch me the handcuffs, clothespins, and two vibrators,” Goddess listed off, and Puppy looked at her askance. Goddess shrugged. “You misbehave so little, I wanna make the most of the opportunity.” Puppy retrieved the items and handed them to Goddess. “Good, now get on your hands and knees.” Puppy obeyed. Goddess pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them together. She then gently lowered Puppy until her cheek met the cement floor. Puppy watched Mistress, who was gazing at her hungrily. She felt a hand grip her right breast. A clothespin pinched into place, causing her to whimper. She felt Goddess play with her breast for a couple of moments, massaging and squeezing it, before letting go. Puppy watched Goddess walk around Puppy and repeat the process with her left breast, even repeating the massaging and squeezing. Then she felt a clothespin close over her clit. Puppy yelped, then moaned as she felt a vibrator slide into her pussy. The other was slid into her butt, and Puppy moaned.  
Goddess stepped away from Puppy. “I’m gonna go punish Cow, and then when she’s finished her punishment, we’ll both punish you,” she said evenly. Puppy nodded. “But I don’t want you to get bored, so let’s try… this.” The vibrators were set to maximum, and Puppy groaned. Mistress’s vibrators were then set to max, and the dungeon filled with the two’s cries of pleasure. Goddess seemed smug as she pulled the paddle with the heart cut out, then turned to Mistress. Mistress was untied and retied so she was bent over the chair watching Puppy. Goddess stood behind her, and groped her butt and cock for a couple of moments. “You have such a good butt Cow. Love being buried deep inside it. And seeing it redden from my hits. And pinching it. And staring at it when you decide that today is a bikini or nudist day and wander around the house. So hard to keep from breeding it then. Seeing my cum drip out of such an amazing ass,” Goddess had clearly gotten off track, but Mistress and Puppy were too far gone to bring it back. Puppy screamed as she came. It brought Goddess back.   
The first hit pushed the chair forward a bit, and Mistress whimpered. Puppy watched Goddess secure the chair while she shook with pleasure a few feet away. The next hit the chair stayed still and Mistress was pushed forward. The hit made her cock rub against the chair, and she groaned. The hits started landing, each one making Mistress rub her cock against the chair. Her eyes rolled back. Puppy came again, moaning into the floor. The hits kept coming.   
Goddess stopped only when Mistress blacked out. Then she untied the chair and turned it so that Mistress’s butt was facing Puppy. Puppy was having trouble staying conscious as well, but she came again at the sight of the heart that surrounded the vibrator buzzing away in Mistress’s ass. Puppy blacked out.  
She awoke to find herself in much the same position as she was before. She heard whimpering behind her, and noticed that the chair, Mistress and Goddess were missing.  
“Look at that sight,” Goddess spoke evenly from behind her over Mistress’s whimpers. “Look at how pretty her butt looks with 2 vibrators sticking out of it. Almost makes me want to cum.” Mistress’s whimpers got louder. “I’m gonna paddle her, you keep count for me.”  
SMACK! The hit rubbed Puppy’s breasts on the floor, which was accentuated by the pinch of the clothespins. “O-o-o-o-one.” Mistress could barely speak.  
SMACK! Puppy felt her tongue loll out as the hit reverberated through the vibrators in her butt. “T-t-t-two.”  
SMACK! “Th-three.”  
SMACK! “F-f-f-f-f-f-f-FUCK.”  
“That’s not a number Cow, try again. Remember our deal? If you count each one, I’ll let you cum today.” Goddess’s voice was menacing.  
“F-f-f-four...” Mistress managed it this time.  
SMACK! “F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-five.” Puppy came, and the pleasure started to become pain for her worn out body.  
SMACK! “S-s-s-six.”  
SMACK! “S-s-s-s-s-seven.” Drool spread slowly across the floor of the dungeon.  
SMACK! “E-e-e-e-eight.”  
SMACK! “N-n-n-n-n-nine.”  
SMACK! “T-T-T-TEN!” Mistress yelled.  
“Good girl, you made it! Gods I love this butt,” Goddess spoke happily as Mistress moaned.  
“C-c-c-cum, G-G-G-G-Goddess?” Mistress asked.  
“Hmmmmmm.” Goddess voice rolled around the dungeon. A scraping was heard as Goddess dragged Mistress and her chair in front of Puppy. Puppy came again, and whimpered. Goddess kicked her onto her back and Puppy lay there, twitching from the pleasure, her legs wide. Mistress moaned loudly. Goddess walked over to stand next to Mistress’s chair. She thrust her cock into Mistress’s mouth, and Mistress moaned loudly around it. “What an excellent mmph suggestion Cow, I would like to cum.” Goddess fucked Mistress’s face without mercy, moaning every time Mistress gagged or tried to voice her pleasure. “Such a good mouth. I should put it to grunt use more often. You have such a good mouth to fuck, but fuck sometimes I get a little too focused on filling your tight little butt with mmph cum. I just love a good cream pie. I’ll have to remember to fuck your grunt face more often so I can-” Goddess broke off, pulling out of Mistress’s mouth and covering her face and chest with cum. It looked like Mistress had been used by three people. Puppy groaned, and came again.  
Goddess reached down into Mistress’s lap and pulled of the ring. Instantly Mistress was spurting, covering Puppy in cum. The cum trailed from her pussy to her face. Goddess untied Mistress. When Mistress went to remove the vibrator in her butt, Goddess smacked her hand away.  
“Cow, I want you to fuck Puppy as you both are. I want you to fill her pussy up, without the taking the vibrator out. And I’m gonna watch and get myself ready for round 2.” Goddess accentuated her statement by sitting in the precum covered chair that Mistress had just vacated. Goddess left her legs spread wide, and Mistress and Puppy groaned at the sight. Puppy came, and blacked out again.  
She awoke in the same position as before. But this time she felt Mistress’s cock in her pussy, humping away while Mistress played with Puppy’s breasts. Puppy moaned loudly, and Goddess smiled.   
“You’re awake again. Excellent.” Puppy felt Mistress push herself in and cum deep in Puppy’s pussy. Another orgasm shook Puppy, who couldn’t even move anymore. Goddess watched Mistress collapse on top of Puppy, cum covering the both of them. Goddess stood and moved between Puppy and Mistress’s legs. “Since you’re both mine, I’m going to enjoy both of you. Then, I’m gonna fill both of your asses with cum. I just love how the two of you look right now.” The vibrators were removed, and Puppy and Mistress were both lubed up. Goddess shoved her cock to the hilt into Mistress, pushing her reawakening cock into Puppy’s pussy. The three of them moaned together. Then Goddess did the same to Puppy’s butt, making her gasp gently. The process continued, Goddess fucking Puppy and Mistress together, Mistress fucking Puppy by sheer force of Goddess’s thrusts. Puppy was gone. She couldn’t even think, too preoccupied was she with the pleasure and pain as her sore body was pushed even further.   
Goddess was in Mistress’s ass when she came. She spurted two shots as she pulled out, one as she moved to Puppy’s ass, and two in Puppy. Mistress came at the feeling of cum in her, and Puppy came as both Mistress and Goddess filled her up. Goddess pulled out, and watched her cum filled and covered subs lie there panting as cum dripped from both of their butts and Puppy’s pussy.   
“I love my cum sluts so much,” Goddess said, and Puppy and Mistress fell asleep together.


End file.
